DC VS DBZ Choque de Universos
by LadyRomano12
Summary: La derrota de Parallax causa una guerra entre universos
1. Chapter 1

Una situacion como la vivida con Parallax, creo un desequilibrio en el universo DC y creo una brecha entre universos, el de DC y DBZ lo que hizo despertar a entidades comos los hermanos que representaban a los multiversos.  
La cosa es asi este fanfic se basa en Marvel vs DC, ire haciendo info de cada personaje y los pondre a luchar


	2. Chapter 2

**Biografia del Detective Marciano**

 **El Detective Marciano (J'onn J'onzz) es un** **superhéroe** **de la compañía** **DC Comics** **. Apareció por primera vez en** **Detective Comics** **Nº 225 (noviembre de** **1955** **), en la historia corta "El extraño experimento del Dr. Erdel" escrita por** **Joseph Samachson** **e ilustrada por** **Joe Certa** **.**

 **J'onzz es nativo del planeta** **Marte** **, conocido en su lengua natal como Ma'aleca'andra (el nombre procede de una variante de Malacandra, utilizado por los habitantes de Marte en la novela** ** _Más allá del planeta silencioso_** **de** **C. S. Lewis** **).**

 **J'onn posee habilidades que van más allá de las de un ser humano común, incluyendo telepatía y la habilidad de cambiar de forma. Su apariencia habitual es la de un humanoide alto, verde y calvo, forma que adopta para parecerse más a los terrícolas, aunque su verdadero aspecto es menos humano y de cabeza alargada. Es muy sensible al fuego; en algunas historias esto es una debilidad física, mientras que en otras es una debilidad psicológica. Además, es un miembro fundador de la** **Liga de la Justicia** **y uno de los personajes principales del** **cómic**

 **En su primera historia, J'onn J'onzz es** **teleportado** **accidentalmente a la Tierra por el científico conocido como el Dr. Erdel, que, inmediatamente después, sufrió un** **ataque al corazón** **y murió, dejando al marciano varado en la Tierra. J'onn es capaz de usar sus poderes para modificar su apariencia, por lo que adopta la identidad del detective de policía John Jones.**

 **Así, se une a la policía, usando en secreto sus poderes para ayudar a los habitantes de la Tierra. En revisiones posteriores de la historia, John Jones es un detective de policía fallecido, adoptando así el Detective Marciano su identidad y desarrollándose sus aventuras en la ciudad ficticia de Middleton, en** **Colorado** **.**

 **Finalmente, J'onn revela su existencia al mundo, comenzando a actuar abiertamente como un** **superhéroe** **y convirtiéndose en miembro fundador de la** **Liga de la Justicia** **. Luego se ve obligado a abandonar la identidad de John Jones cuando este es "asesinado" en público. Tras esto, J'onn se encontraría durante varios años envuelto en la aventura mística relacionada con la Cabeza de Diabolu.**

 **Más tarde adoptaría la personalidad de Marco Xavier para así infriltarse en el cártel de crimen internacional conocido como** **VULTURE** **.**

 **Posteriormente se introdujo un** **retcon** **incorporando nuevos detalles en el origen del personaje, como la revelación de que no había vida en Marte cuando J'onn fue arrastrado a la Tierra, habiendo muertos todos por la plaga mental que deliberadamente había iniciado su hermano** **Ma'alefa'ak** **y que, antes de comenzar a actuar como superhéroe con su auténtica forma, tomó la identidad del** **Fantasma de Bronce** **y luchó contra el crimen junto a la** **Experiencia de la Justicia** **, un grupo que fue creado para cubrir el vacío entre la época de la** **Sociedad de la Justicia** **y la** **Liga de la Justicia** **.**

Liga de la Justicia

 **La historia del Detective Marciano está fuertemente unida a la** **Liga de la Justicia** **. Es un miembro fundador del equipo y fue miembro durante varias de sus encarnaciones. Su ausencia en el grupo ocurre durante el primer período tras la creación del Satélite Lunar, así como en la formación que ésta tuvo durante el año anterior a los hechos de** ** _Crisis Infinita_** **. Sus apariciones con la Liga le mantuvieron como un personaje conocido incluso mucho después de que su propia serie (con apariciones en** ** _Detective Comics_** **y** ** _House of Mystery_** **) fuera cancelada.**

 **En la serie de la** ** _Liga de la Justicia Internacional_** **Se muestra como un ser obsesionado con las galletas Oreo. Igualmente, en la** ** _Liga de la Justicia Internacional_** **J'onnz revela que su apariencia común no es su auténtica forma marciana, sino una "fusión" entre su auténtica forma y un aspecto humano. Este concepto es redefinido en su serie en solitario, donde se explica que su auténtica forma es absolutamente privada y que, incluso en Marte, su apariencia "pública" es la versión a la que estábamos acostumbrados. Además de servir a la Liga bajo su propia identidad, también se une a ella (bajo coacción), bajo la identidad de** **Bloodwynd** **.**

Aventuras en solitario

 **En** **1998** **comenzó la serie regular** ** _Martian Manhunter_** **, guionizada por** **John Ostrander** **y dibujada por** **Tom Mandrake** **(con colaboraciones de** **Bryan Hitch** **entre otros). La serie duró 38 números hasta ser cancelada debido a las escasas ventas. La serie estableció que J'onn tenía un hermano loco,** **Ma'alefa'ak** **, que usó sus habilidades de cambio de forma para hacerse pasar por J'onn, capturando y torturando a** **Jemm, Hijo de Saturno** **y** **terraformando** **parte de la Tierra para que se asemeje a Marte. Todo esto formó parte de un gran plan diseñado para convencer al resto de la** **Liga de la Justicia** **de que J'onn se ha convertido en un** **sociópata** **. Sin embargo, J'onn es capaz de limpiar su nombre y vencer a Ma'alefa'ak, aunque su cuerpo es prácticamente destruido al explotar la nave espacial en que se encuentra (posteriormente sería capaz de regenerar su cuerpo a través de un único brazo).**

 **La serie también estableció la historia de las razas de** **Saturno** **y Marte. El primer número reveló que hubo un "auténtico" humano que respondía al nombre de John Jones, un detective de policía que fue asesinado por sus compañeros corruptos, y que J'onn asumió su identidad para completar una importante investigación.**

 **Aparte de esto, el Detective aparece sobre todo en el cómic de la Liga de la Justicia, siendo el único personaje que ha tenido intervención en todas las encarnaciones de la Liga, a excepción de la versión escrita por** **Brad Meltzer** **. Desde los** **años 60** **hasta los** **70** **, J'onn estuvo ausente en la LJA, al haber abandonado la Tierra para encontrar Nuevo Marte. Este hilo argumental ha sufrido un** **retcon** **tras la** ** _Crisis en Tierras Infinitas_** **, y ahora se asume que estaba presente en el equipo durante ese tiempo.**

 **J'onn además realizó dos apariciones menores en la serie de** **Sandman** **, en su número 6, en la historia "Pasajeros", en la que el Señor de los Sueños,** **Morpheus** **le pregunta sobre su Piedra de los Sueños. En ese momento, J'onn le identifica como a un Dios, y ve a Morfeo como a un rostro flotante, al contrario de la forma humanoide con la que le ven los demás. También aparece en el número 71, durante el arco de "El Despertar", hablando con** **Batman** **y** **Clark Kent** **sobre sueños.**

 **Grant Morrison** **estableció en la serie de la LJA que el Detective Marciano es el héroe más reconocido dentro del** **Hemisferio Sur** **y que mantiene un gran número de identidades secretas, muchas de ellas fuera de los** **Estados Unidos** **. Sin embargo, como consecuencia de dos incidentes posteriores en la serie en los que John Jones se separa del Detective Marciano, decide conncentrarse en su identidad humana original y abandonar al resto.**

Fernus

 **En los números de** ** _JLA_** **escritos por** **Joe Kelly** **, J'onn intenta conquistar su miedo hacia el fuego y hace un trato con la villana controladora del fuego conocida como** **Scorch** **que quiere la ayuda telepática de J'onzz para enfrentarse a sus propios problemas mentales. La historia revela que hace 20.000 años, una raza de seres extremadamente peligrosos llamados "los Ardientes" provocaron grandes fuegos para poder reproducirse de forma asexual. Para evitar que los Ardientes destruyeran a la mayoría del universo, los** **Guardianes del Universo** **dividieron a la especie en los marcianos verdes y los** **marcianos blancos** **, cambiaron su sistema de reproducción y les indujeron el miedo al fuego. Cuando J'onn se enfrenta a su miedo al fuego, vuelve a convertirse en un Ardiente y cambia su nombre por el de Fernus.**

 **Su memoria genética identifica a** **Vandal Savage** **como a una amenaza, ya que mató a uno de los Ardientes en la Tierra durante la** **Edad Antigua** **. Esa misma memoria genética hace que Fernus odie a los** **Linterna Verde** **, dada su asociación con los Guardianes del Universo.**

 **La Liga de la Justicia venció finalmente a Fernus volviendo a reclutar a** **Plastic Man** **, que es inmune a los poderes psíquicos de Fernus y tiene habilidades superiores de** **cambiante** **. La historia da a entender que** **Batman** **inicialmente reclutó a Plastic Man como miembro de la Liga para actuar como equilibrio en caso que el Detective Marciano perdiera alguna vez el control. Mientras tanto, el héroe místico** **Manitou Raven** **lleva a dos de sus compañeros hasta Dreamwalk, un plano psíquico en donde pueden alcanzar el alma de J'onn J'onzz, prisionera en lo más profundo de la mente de Fernus. Ayudando a J'onn a luchar por su libertad contra el poder mental del marciano Ardiente, logran que reaparezca físicamente cuando Fernus intenta reproducirse. Los otros miembros de la Liga crean un** **tsunami** **para sumergir a ambos marcianos, apagando la llamas de Fernus y otorgando así ventaja a J'onn.**

 **Después de destruir a Fernus, J'onn llora a Scorch, que ha caído en** **coma** **, y de quien se había enamorado. En una historia posterior, J'onn cuenta a** **Superman** **que su aversión al fuego ha cambiado: ahora es invulnerable a las llamas a menos que sean "llamas de pasión" o con algún otro "significado psíquico". Posteriormente se reveló que Fernus siempre había sido un ser autónomo con una conciencia diferenciada y una estructura genética y poderes que emergieron del subconsciente de J'onn cuando logró controlar su debilidad hacia el fuego.**

 **La aparición de Fernus está inspirada por el encuentro con** **Sandman** **, que se apareció al Detective en la forma de Lord L'Zoril, el dios marciano de los sueños, representado por una caravela llameante gigante. Después de que J'onzz le ayudara, el ser inmortal le dio permiso para soñar con ciertos aspectos de su planeta perdido.**

 _Crisis Infinita_

 **Aunque inicialmente se piensa que J'onzz ha sido asesinado en la explosión de la** **Atalaya de la Liga de la Justicia** **,** **Manitou Dawn** **, miembro de la Liga, recibe una visión** **telepática** **de J'onzz asegurando que "se mostrará, en su momento". También le explica que necesita su ayuda para mantener bajo observación a la** **Llave** **, una poderosa entidad cuyas habilidades J'onn siempre ha podido controlar anteriormente.**

 **J'onzz reaparece en** ** _Crisis Infinita_** **, inconsciente y conectado a la torre vibracional de** **Alex Luthor** **, tras haber sido secuestrado por** **Superboy Prime** **por ser necesario para impulsar la máquina que haría regresar el** **Multiverso** **. Junto a J'onn se encuentran** **Lady Quark** **,** **Rayo** **,** **Black Adam** **,** **Power Girl** **,** **Nightshade** **y** **Brecha** **.** **Wonder Girl** **,** **Superboy** **y** **Nightwing** **liberan a J'onzz y los demás de la torre de Alexander, pero Superboy fallece en el intento.**

 **Oráculo** **le pide a J'onzz que coordine telepáticamente la respuesta de los héroes a la fuga global de la** **Sociedad Secreta de Supervillanos** **. El Detective se reúne a los héroes en la Batalla de Metrópolis contra la fuerza combinada de los mayores supervillanos del mundo y en el enfrentamiento contra Superboy Prime. Prime y los villanos son vencidos.**

 _52_ y _Un Año Después_

 **Después de la** ** _Crisis Infinita_** **, la mayoría de las series de DC saltan un año en el futuro en el evento que ha recibido el nombre de** ** _Un año después_** **. La serie semanal** ** _52_** **se ocupa de narrar lo ocurrido durante ese año "perdido".**

 **En** ** _52_** **Nº 24 se revela que J'onn lleva 6 meses trabajando encubierto. Sus intenciones son destruir** **Checkmate** **para así vengar la muerte de** **Ted Kord (Blue Beetle)** **. El Detective se siente culpable ya que Ted había intentado avisar a la comunidad superhéroica sobre Jaque Mate. Al no hacerle caso nadie, él decidió investigar por sí mismo y** **Maxwell Lord** **, a quien J'onzz creía un amigo, asesinó a Kord.**

 **J'onzz logra interrumpir las operaciones de la organización dentro de los Estados Unidos pero, por desgracia, después de que una banda de "everyman" provoca el caos en** **Metrópolis** **,** ** _Checkmate_** **es reinstaurada.**

 **Durante la semana 50 y la** ** _Tercera Guerra Mundial_** **, J'onn J'onzz es el primero en enfrentarse a un desbocado** **Black Adam** **. Conectándose directamente a su mente, descubre que esta se halla inundada por imágenes del lado oscuro de la humanidad, lo que le fuerza a retirarse de la lucha y replantearse su relación con la población de la Tierra en conjunto. Durante este proceso, abandona varios de sus alias activos, revelando su verdadera naturaleza a los detectives de policía con los que solía trabajar. Cuando finalmente aclara su mente, J'onn regresa para la batalla final y, siendo gravemente herido, se cura a sí mismo, mostrando ahora una forma más similar a su apariencia marciana para reflejar su nuevo conocimiento sobre sí mismo.**

 **Más tarde,** **DC Comics** **publicó una nueva** **serie limitada** **sobre el Detective Marciano, que se desprendió directamente del especial** ** _DCU: Brave New World_** **(** ** _UDC: Valiente, nuevo mundo_** **). Esta serie fue escrita por** **A.J. Lieberman** **, con el dibujo de** **Al Barrionuevo** **y** **Bit** **, centrándose en la búsqueda de J'onn de otros posibles supervivientes de Marte.**

 **El primer número reintroduce al personaje de la** **Edad Dorada** **, Roh Kar (que ahora recibe el nombre de Roh'Kar). Justo cuando se encuentra con J'onn, un francotirador le dispara, matándole, pero antes le cuenta a J'onn que hay más marcianos. J'onn localiza y rescata a los otros, escondiéndoles de los agentes del gobierno y de la propia LJA. Sin embargo, J'onn descubre más tarde que los marcianos verdes a los que ha rescatado son en realidad marcianos blancos que han sido hipnotizados por un marciano verde llamado Cay'An. Cuando la serie termina, los únicos marcianos con vida son Till'All, J'onn y Cay'An (Dal'en y Telok'telar son dejados en** **coma** **). J'onn regresa a la Liga de la Justicia, llevando a Till'All consigo mientras que Cay'An desaparece con rumbo desconocido luego de que su intento de asesinar a J'onn fallara.**

 **Después de esto, J'onn fue reclutado por** **Batman** **para ser parte de su nuevo equipo de** **Outsiders** **, apareciendo en el tercer número de la serie** ** _Outsiders: Five of a Kind_** **(** ** _Marginales: Cinco de una clase_** **) junto con** **Trueno** **, y uniéndose al equipo más tarde.**

 _Countdown_

 **La segunda imagen promocional de la serie semanal** ** _Countdown_** **parece mostrar a un Detective Marciano más musculoso sujetando una daga ensangrentada.**

 _Crisis Final_

 **El detective Marciano ha sido asesinado por Libra, como prueba de ganarse la confianza de la Sociedad Secreta de Villanos, él fue capturado durante los hechos ocurridos en de Salvation Run y en los Números de Action Cómics y Justice Legue of América previos a Crisis Final.**

 _Blackest Night_

 **Regresa de la muerte como sirviente de los Black Lanterns.**

 _The Brightest day_

 **En el número # 8 de Blackest Night, al final, el detective marciano es revivido por una misteriosa fuerza llamada la entity, que vendría a ser la causa de la vida en todo el universo, actualmente es el protagonista de esta serie.**

 _Reinicio del Universo DC_

 **Tras los acontecimientos de** ** _Flashpoint_** **, durante el relanzamiento de los** **Nuevos 52** **tras la caída en ventas de sus series, DC Comics replanteó su origen al ya no ser miembro fundador de la** **Liga de la Justicia de América** **, y ser parte de la nueva encarnación del equipo** **StormWatch** **, el cual es un equipo que originalmente se publicaba en el sello editorial** **Wildstorm** **, y que pasó a ser parte del** **nuevo universo DC** **, y en el que se incluía como fundador de dicho equipo y nunca formó parte de la Liga.**

New 52! Los Nuevos 52

 **Los escritores de la editorial DC Comics, en especial el guionista, productor ejecutivo y supervisor técnico Geoff Johns, han mostrado en diversos libros de historia que J´onn J´onnz es "el héroe más peligroso del Universo", afirmándose esto en muchos de sus enfrentamientos actuales obteniendo victorias bastante fáciles, incluso haciendo que la Justice League conformada por Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman y Cyborg caiga derrotada ante él, teniendo esto como consecuencia su salida de la JL.**

 **En junio de 2015 DC Comics autorizó MARTIAN MANHUNTER v4 # 01 tras muchos años del último volumen, esta nueva serie regular individual comenzó su primer arco con otras razas alienígenas cercanas a la verde como principales enemigas.**

Poderes y habilidades

 **El Detective Marciano ha sido descrito como "la** **navaja suiza** **de los superhéroes". Posee muchos poderes similares a los de Superman, específicamente fuerza y resistencia superiores, capacidad de vuelo, velocidad súper humana y visión "marciana" en unos niveles cercanos a los del mismo Superman. Además puede teletransportarse.**

 **Además de sus poderes físicos, J'onn es también un telépata muy poderoso, actuando a menudo como "centralita" entre los otros superhéroes para coordinar las acciones de la Liga de la Justicia. Su victoria sobre** **Despero** **en** ** _JLI_** **reveló que es capaz de usar su telepatía para sumergir a otros seres en un estado de "completa felicidad", pero esa es una habilidad que tan sólo fue capaz de utilizar una vez (en la cultura marciana, este era un último regalo a los moribundos de sus amados).Otro de los principales poderes del Detective Marciano es el de alterar su forma, lo que usa con distintas finalidades como adoptar forma humana, alargar sus miembros, aumentar su tamaño considerablemente y adoptar formar monstruosas. Además de esto, el Detective Marciano puede hacerse invisible (en la mayoría de los cómics de la** **Edad de Plata** **ninguno de los demás poderes funciona mientras es invisible) y puede alterar su densidad para convertirse en increíblemente duro o incluso intangible.**

 **J'onn posee habilidades Telekinéticas, él puede mover/empujar y manipular objetos con su mente, también puede crear escudos.**

 **Además de sus poderes mentales y físicos, el Detective Marciano posee 9 sentidos diferentes, aunque no están muy bien definidos y habitualmente suelen ser olvidados.**

 **Además de esto, J'onn tiene grandes habilidades regenerativas. Ha sido capaz de regenerarse a sí mismo de una única mano muy dañada, pero suponiéndole un gran esfuerzo. En un caso como este (de una pérdida tan grande de materia), tiene que aumentar su masa a través de la asimilación de arena marciana.**

 **Durante la mayor parte de su existencia, se ha mostrado a J'onn como un ser con una importante** **pirofobia** **, siendo, para los marcianos, el fuego, su talón de Aquiles, equivalente a la debilidad de Superman hacia la** **kryptonita** **. La exposición ante el fuego normalmente hace perder a J'onn su habilidad de mantener su forma física, "derritiéndole" en una masa de plasma verde. Esto ha tenido numerosas explicaciones durante los años, pero finalmente, durante el arco argumental** ** _Juicio de fuego_** **, se ha revelado que este miedo fue inducido a nivel genético por los** **Guardianes del Universo** **hace 20.000 años, cuando dividieron a los marcianos "Ardientes" originales en los dos grupos (los marcianos verdes y los blancos). Los Guardianes provocaron este miedo debido a que el sufrimiento físico de los demás, combinado con las condiciones físicas de un** **infernal** **, permitían a todos los bárbaros, despiadados y brillantes marcianos "Ardientes"** **reproducirse asexualmente** **. Como especie, los marcianos ardientes existían únicamente para "causar sufrimiento, quemar y engendrar", pero si se volvían tan temerosos del fuego como para no acercarse a éste, no podrían reproducirse. Al final del arco argumental, esta debilidad es parcialmente eliminada y J'onn explica que sólo llamas psíquicas podrían afectarle, como el fuego del sufrimiento o la pasión.**

 **Gracias a su amplia gama de poderes el Detective Marciano es considerado como un dios, inclusive venciendo varias veces a la liga dela justicia con sus propias manos.**

 **Fuente:wikipedia**

 **vs**

 **Biografia de Piccolo**

 **Piccolo** **(** **ピッコロ** ** _Pikkoro_** **?** **)** **es un** **personaje de ficción** **de la serie de** **manga** **y** **anime** ** _Dragon Ball_** **. Su padre,** **Piccolo Daimaō** **, surgió tras separarse de** **Kamisama** **. Así, si uno de los dos muere, el otro también. Odia a su alter ego, aunque es mucho más fuerte y menos malvado que su padre (sin perjuicio de que es propenso a accesos de ira o parte debido a su entrenamiento con** **Son Gohan** **, y es muy fácil que ante un enemigo que no puede vencer solo se desaliente y, en última instancia, se disponga a fracasar luchando. En la serie** **Dragon Ball GT** **, llega a convertirse en el Namekuseijin más poderoso de la historia, su poder estando solo por debajo de Gokū, Vegeta y Oob, aunque en el último capítulo se puede observar que ha aumentado su nivel a límites increíbles desde su estancia en el infierno, llegando a sobrepasar el poder de los Saiyajins mestizos. Según declaraciones de** **Akira Toriyama** **, el autor de la historia, es su personaje favorito.**  
 **  
Biografia**

 **Piccolo fue engendrado mediante la expulsión de un huevo por** **Piccolo Daimaō** **como último recurso al ser derrotado y atravesado con el puño del dragón de** **Son Gokū** **. Durante sus primeros tres años de vida se desarrolló rápidamente, llegando a aparecer como adolescente en el 23°** **Tenkaichi Budōkai** **.**

 **Entró al torneo con el** **seudónimo** **Ma Junior (** **マジュニア** ** _Majunia_** **?** **, Mal hijo o hijo del mal) con el fin de vengar a su padre. Su primera pelea en las finales fue contra** **Krilin** **, quien peleó con toda su fuerza desde un principio gracias a un consejo de Gokū pero terminó rindiéndose tras probar la fuerza de Piccolo. En la segunda pelea se enfrentó contra** **Shen** **, una persona normal poseída por** **Kamisama** **, quien quería encerrar a Piccolo usando el** **Mafūba** **pero Piccolo logró retornarle la técnica y encerrarlo a él en la botella. En la final tuvo su tan ansiado enfrentamiento con Gokū, pero este lo logra sacar de la plataforma tras una ardua pelea en la que ambos quedan muy heridos, sin embargo se niega a matarlo no solo por que ello destruiría a Kamisama y las Dragon Balls, sino también por que como guerrero se ganó su respeto y admiración. Gokū come una Semilla Senzu traída por** **Yajirobe** **y le da otra a Piccolo, quien se marcha amenazando con volver.**

Arco de los Sayajin La llegada de Raditz

 **Cuando** **Raditz** **encuentra a Piccolo buscando al guerrero más fuerte del planeta, Piccolo no logra hacerle daño y Raditz se marcha antes de acabar con el namekiano al encontrar una señal mayor. Piccolo sorprendido por la increíble fuerza de ese guerrero decide seguirle para encontrar a Gokü. Al ver que Raditz era mucho más fuerte propone a Gokü hacer una alianza temporal, la alianza más fuerte de la Tierra, y se une a Gokū para hacer frente a Raditz pero son superados en fuerza, perdiendo Piccolo un brazo en la batalla, por lo que Gokū decide sacrificarse para sostenerlo y que Piccolo atraviese a ambos con su** **Makankōsappō** **, que Piccolo había creado para derrotar a Gokū y que Raditz consideró una "** ** _técnica de verdad_** **" cuando la esquivó en la primera ocasión. Raditz, antes de morir, advierte que tenía dos compañeros más y que llegarían en un año. Tras la batalla el Namek regenera su brazo y se lleva a Gohan para entrenarlo y liberar su poder latente de guerrero, que se mostró de forma breve cuándo se enfureció durante la pelea que tuvo lugar.**

La pelea contra Vegeta y Nappa

 **Piccolo entrena a** **Son Gohan** **durante un año para la llegada de** **Vegeta** **y** **Nappa** **. De principio deja al niño por su cuenta para que aprenda a valerse por sí mismo, pero vigilándolo de cerca por si acaso, tuvo que intervenir en una ocasión para alimentarlo y en dos ocasiones en que Gohan se transformó en** **Ozaru** **al ver la luna llena. Conforme pasa el tiempo, comienza a tenerle aprecio al muchacho.**

 **Con la llegada de los nuevos contrincantes se reunió con los** **Guerreros Z** **para hacerles frente; durante ese tiempo es el más poderoso de los Guerreros Z hasta la resurreción de Goku. Es aquí cuando Piccolo se entera de su origen extraterrestre al ser reconocido por** **Vegeta** **y** **Nappa** **como un Namekuseijin, una raza famosa por su habilidad para crear portentos por medio de sus poderes. Durante la pelea, Piccolo protege en múltiples ocasiones a Gohan y tras matar a un Saibaman y hacer todo lo posible para herir a Nappa, muere ante un ataque de Nappa por proteger a Gohan.**

Arco de Freezer Viaje a Namek

 **Durante su estancia en el** **más allá** **se alojó en el planeta de** **Kaiō-Sama** **y aunque entrenó y se mostró capaz de superar el entrenamiento no fue considerado un estudiante al negarse a contar chistes al dios (requisito para ser aceptado como estudiante). Cuando Gohan y** **Krilin** **reunieron las Dragon Balls de Namek les pide que uno de los tres deseos sea que lo revivieran y el otro fuese que llegara hasta Namek. Allí se encuentra con un moribundo** **Nail** **con quien se fusiona para incrementar su poder, para más tarde enfrentarse contra** **Freezer** **en su segunda forma y sin problema alguno le derrota en ese estado (quien poseía un poder de pelea superior a un millón), pero es superado cuando éste se transforma por segunda vez, dejando moribundo al Namek. Tras esto es curado por** **Dende** **y entretiene a Freezer en su forma final mientras Gokū reúne energía en una Genki-Dama para derrotarlo. Cuando pensaron que Freezer estaba muerto, Piccolo es herido de gravedad por salvar a Goku al interponerse en un rayo mortal, permaneciendo en este estado hasta volver a la Tierra gracias al poder de** **Polunga** **.**

La llegada de Mecha Freezer a la Tierra

 **Piccolo siente el Ki de** **Freezer** **y de su padre que se aproximaban a la tierra, por lo que junto al resto de los Guerreros Z va a su encuentro. Pero en esos momentos aparece un joven de cabello violeta quien resulta ser un super saiyajin que derrota a Freezer y su padre sin ayuda, el joven no revela su identidad, solo que explica que Goku está por llegar.**

Arco de los Androide y Cell La llegada de los Androides

 **Piccolo es uno de los primeros en enterarse de la llegada de los androides ya que escuchó toda la conversación del joven y Goku; es quien cuenta a los guerreros Z sobre el futuro trágico que llegaría si no entrenaban (ocultando que el joven era el hijo de Vegeta), tras esto pasaría el tiempo restante antes de la llegada entrenando con Goku y Gohan. Cuando aparecieron los androides 19 y 20, Piccolo fue uno de los pocos que le dio batalla derrotando fácilmente al Dr. Gero separando uno de sus brazos para que no pudiera absorber energía.**

El despertar de los androides No. 16, No. 17 y No. 18

 **El androide No. 20 resulta ser el doctor Maki Gero, quien en busca de poder se había transformado a sí mismo en un androide; sin embargo Trunks al ver a 19 y 20 revela que no son los androides que destruirán el futuro. Al ver que no puede ganar decide despertar a los androides 17 y 18. Piccolo intenta impedirlo junto con** **Trunks** **,** **Ten Shin Han** **y** **Krilin** **pero llegan tarde, durante la pelea con los androides éste será derrotado junto con** **Vegeta** **,** **Ten Shin Han** **y** **Trunks** **; una vez despierto decide que para incrementar sus poderes y poder ganarle a los androides, es mejor fusionarse con** **Kamisama** **, marchándose directamente al palacio de** **Kamisama** **.**

Fusión con Kamisama y aparición de Cell

 **Kamisama al principio se negaba por la antigua oscuridad que había tenido Piccolo, pero este último exige la fusión argumentando que ante estos enemigos ni su poder ni las esferas poseen utilidad, por lo que la única salida es ayudarlo a aumentar su poder. Finalmente Kamisama decide fusionarse al sentir los poderes de Cell. Tras esta fusión, Piccolo incrementa de forma asombrosa sus poderes, pero además incrementa también su sabiduría e inteligencia, gracias a las habilidades de Kamisama. El nuevo Piccolo detecta a Cell, que ha venido del futuro en la nave de Trunks y está alimentándose de la población de una ciudad para aumentar su energía. Durante su encuentro con Cell, este último le demuestra que puede usar las técnicas de Goku y otros guerreros ya que ha sido creado con una mezcla de sus ADN y también le confiesa que desea absorber a los androides No.17 y No. 18 para volverse el guerrero definitivo. Cell inutiliza el brazo de Piccolo, pero éste lo regenera tras saber la historia de su enemigo, plan de Piccolo desde el inicio. Finalmente, Cell escapa al ver que no puede derrotar al namekiano.**

Pelea con No. 17 y desarrollo completo de Cell

 **Piccolo al ver el peligro que se venía decide pelear contra los androides él solo y evitar la fusión con Cell al destruirlos, es así como pelea solo contra No. 17 demostrando tener un poder equivalente, cuando ambos están debilitados aparece Cell para absorber a los androides. Piccolo revela la verdad a los androides y los hace huir mientras distrae a Cell, este último demuestra sus nuevos poderes obtenidos al alimentarse de miles de personas, dejando al borde de la muerte, Cell absorbe al No. 17, justo en ese momento aparece Goku para salvar al namekiano.**

 **En el templo de Kamisama, Piccolo ve los nuevos poderes de Vegeta mientras observa que la arrogancia de éste hizo que Cell se desarrollara por completo.**

El torneo de Cell

 **Cell con su cuerpo desarrollado deja vivir a** **Trunks** **diciéndole que haría un torneo de artes marciales. Piccolo decide participar entrenando en la cámara del tiempo para fortalecerse, Trunks queda sorprendido al ver que el poder del Namek volvió a incrementarse de forma increíble. Durante el desarrollo del torneo Goku manda a Gohan a pelear.**

 **El Namekiano, al ver que su discípulo no podría ganar, critica a Goku ya que este confiaba en que Gohan liberara su poder por medio de la furia, cosa que Piccolo sabía imposible por su personalidad, en ese momento Cell usa unas criaturas llamadas Cell Jr. Piccolo fue uno de los pocos junto con Vegeta y Trunks que le dieron pelea. De hecho fue el único que les dio verdadera pelea a los Cell Jr. ya que logró derribar a cuatro de ellos, mientras avisaba a Yamcha y a Ten Shin han para que ayudasen a Goku. Además, se encargó de proteger a Gokü, Krilin, Ten Shin Han y Yamcha de los pequeños monstruos mientras Gohan se iba enfureciendo. Finalizando la pelea trata de ayudar a Gohan con sus técnicas pero estas no producían efecto sobre Cell. Cuando matan a Cell, Piccolo decide quedarse junto con Dende en el templo de Kamisama.**

Arco de Majin Boo El despertar de Majin Boo

 **Al saber que Goku regresaría del otro mundo por un día, para participar en el** **Tenkaichi Budōkai** **, se inscribe en él, pero se retira del combate ante el** **Kaiō Shin del Este** **, ya que la esencia de Kamisama dentro suyo le impide agredir a un dios superior. Después, al saber sobre** **Majin Boo** **, iría con Goku y compañía a la nave de** **Babidi** **, donde es petrificado por** **Dabra** **junto con Krilin, aunque vuelve a la normalidad al morir éste. Al despertar Boo, estuvo a punto de eliminar al mago Babidi al cual dejó agonizando, pero debió huir antes de la autodestrucción de Vegeta y la restauración de Boo. Tras la batalla entre Goku SSJ3 y Majin Boo, la cual obligó a Goku a dejar la tierra antes del tiempo previsto, fue el encargado de perfeccionar la fusión a Goten y Trunks, con resultados muy buenos, así él junto a Gotenks entraron a la habitación del tiempo y del espíritu para enfrentar a Super Boo. Durante la pelea de Boo con Gohan el primero reconoce la inteligencia de Piccolo, por lo que lo asimila junto con Gotenks SSJ3 para obtener este atributo. Aunque es sacado del cuerpo del demonio por Goku, muere debido a la explosión de la tierra, aunque es revivido y da su energía para hacer la** **Genkidama** **que derrotaría a Boo.**

 **Poder**

 **En el Torneo de Artes Marciales 23 Piccolo superá con creces el poder su padre** **Piccolo Daimaō** **e incluso el de** **Kami** **, peleando a la par con Goku, y a pesar de que estuvo a punto de matarlo, éste pierde la batalla y acepta su derrota advirtiendo que volverá para vengarse.**

 **Al inicio de Dragon Ball Z su poder era de 322 unidades con ropa pesada y de 408 unidades con ropa ligera; su primer makankosapo que lanzó a** **Raditz** **tenía en ese momento una potencia de 1.330 unidades y el segundo 1.440 (mencionado solo en el anime). Un día después, cuando** **Bulma** **arregla el** **rastreador** **de Raditz y trata de localizar a los Guerreros Z, mide el poder de Piccolo que subió a 329 (con ropa pesada).**

 **Un año después, para la llegada de** **Nappa** **y** **Vegeta** **, Piccolo tenía 1.220 ocultando su poder y 3.500 en batalla**

 **Después de fusionarse con** **Nail** **, su poder es mayor al de** **Freezer Segunda Forma** **, quién a la vez superaba la cantidad de 1.000.000 de poder, sin embargo se vio inferior a la** **tercera forma de Freezer** **.**

 **Luego de fusionarse con** **Kami** **, su poder incrementa superando a** **Vegeta Super Saiyajin** **en ese momento y siendo tan fuerte como el** **Androide Número 17** **(probablemente sea superior, ya que** **A-16** **dijo que tenía el mismo poder cuando Piccolo aun tenía la ropa pesada), sin embargo el androide tiene la ventaja de nunca agotarse.**

 **Goku** **le dice que se nota su gran aumento de poder luego de haber estado en la** **Habitación del Tiempo** **preparándose para los** **Juegos de Cell** **. Pudo mantener una batalla pareja con un** **Cell Jr.** **.**

 **En la saga de Buu, Piccolo se rehúsa a pelear contra** **Kaio-shin del Este** **, pues reconoce su superioridad ante él, ya que posee un poder superior al del** **Super Namekiano**

 **Se da a entender que Piccolo es mas fuerte que Goten y Trunks, ya que cuando los absorbe** **Super Buu** **y luego se deshace la fusión, queda con los rasgos de Piccolo como los dominantes.**

 **Durante la Resurrección de** **Freezer** **, se ve inferior a** **Tagoma** **y posteriormente a** **Ginyu** **en el cuerpo de éste último.**

 **En el torneo universal demuestra tener un poder similar al de** **Frost** **en su forma final.**

 **Piccolo siempre está entrenando, aun en los días que hay paz en la Tierra.**

 **Fuente: wikipedia y Dragon Ball Wiki**

El Detective Marciano tenia 9 sentidos diferentes al ser humano ademas de sus poderes mentales por lo que paro el golpe antes de tiempo y creo un sin numero de contra defensas contra atauqes de golpes a velocidades mas rapidas que el sonido y le dio un golpe al Namek  
Piccolo miro a su openente era fuerte y podia predecir los ataques ademas de moverse a la velocidad de la luz.  
Tendria que encontrar una abertura y atacar.  
El marciano miraba al humanoide nunca habia visto una especie parecida a la suya pero dado que resistio su golpe era mas fuerte que un humano y capaz de soportar sus golpes.  
Piccolo se lanzo de nuevo y creo un ataque de energia, fácilmente esquivado por John pero no noto que el ataque se dividio  
John se movio rapido e intercambio golpes con el namek a super velocidad el lugar retumbaba por los golpes de ambas especies.  
De pronto se dejo en claro que John era mas fuerte, cada golpe era como un martillo que hacia sonar al namek.  
Piccolo no se rindió y sujeto al marciano de ambos brazos liberando explosión de energía lo que llevo a crear un dolor psicológico momento aprovechado por Piccolo para lanzar su su rayo de energía espiral el mismo que perforo a Raditz dos veces y envio a John contra una montaña ademas de hacerla estallar.  
Picolo cayo al suelo adolorido por los golpes, sabia que su oponente no se rendiria y se repondria pero no esperaba que viniera a toda velocidad y le propinara un golpe a la velocidad de la luz.  
Pero no vio venir el ataque que se dividió.

Lo dejo a votacion


	3. Chapter 3

**Lobo** , cuyo nombre significa "el que devora tus entrañas y lo disfruta mucho", es el último de su gente por una razón: él mató a todos. Elogió del planeta Czarnia, que era un paraíso virtual que no sabía nada de la guerra y la Czarnianos fueron casi el inmortal. Cuando Lobo nació, su mal era tan terriblemente evidente, la enfermera que le entregó fue una locura. Lobo sabía que él era uno de un tipo, pero quería aún más. Inspirado por la idea del genocidio, Lobo creó un enjambre de criaturas-escorpión letales, los puso en su pueblo acabando con la totalidad de su especie, pero no a sí mismo. Afirmó que era un proyecto de ciencias y se saco una "A". Desde entonces, ha recorrido las galaxias recogiendo recompensas. A pesar de su naturaleza despiadada, Lobo tiene un estricto código de honor cuando se trata de estos acuerdos. En el camino se ha reunido y ha luchado contra una serie de superhéroes.

Omega Menn

Lobo jugó un papel importante en la Guerra de la Ciudadela, en su capacidad de un cazador de recompensas. Fue contratado por el agente humano de la ciudadela, Harry Hokum, para capturar al agente de Euphorian conocido como Kalista en un intento por descubrir el secreto detrás de escudo planetario de su mundo natal. Junto con el cazarrecompensas Bedlam y Berserk, asaltó la nave nodriza perteneciente a la de los hombres Omega, donde se involucró en combate con Kalista. Poco después, Harry Hokum contrató Lobo, una vez más, esta vez para asesinar al líder provisional, el Omega Man Tigorr. Sin embargo, Lobo nunca tuvo la oportunidad de terminar el contrato.

Después de que terminó la guerra de Ciudadela, Lobo fue entonces contratado por el marido de Kalista Primus para ayudar a infiltrarse en un centro penitenciario de la Ciudadela y liberar de varios de los aliados capturados de Primus. Durante la fuga de la prisión, Lobo mató al comandante supremo de las fuerzas militares sobrevivientes de la Ciudadela.

Liga de la Justicia

Lobo hizo su primera aparición en el planeta Tierra, cuando fue contratado por Manga Khan para sacar a la recién formada Liga de la Justicia. Lobo colgaba alrededor, fingiendo ser un amigo, esperando el momento oportuno. Pero antes de que pudiera actuar, Manga Khan canceló su contrato.

L.E.G.I.O.N

Para un cazador de recompensas y feroz como un solitario, Lobo aún tenía algunas sorpresas bajo su exterior temerario. Él demostraría ser más un jugador de equipo de lo que cualquiera podría pensar. Mantuvo una vaina secreto de mascotas de Delfines Espaciales porque se preocupara por ellos. Cuando uno de los delfines fue asesinado, Lobo siguió a los perpetradores a la banda de recién formado de luchadores por la libertad de Vril Dox II , la L.E.G.I.O.N.

Lobo con una sola mano paralizó a todo el equipo, pero fue detenido por Vril Dox II, que se ofreció a proporcionarle protección a los Delfines del Espacio a cambio del servicio de Lobo en la L.E.G.I.O.N. Lobo aceptó y acompañó al nuevo equipo a Cairn, conocido en lo galaxia ancho como el "Mundo de las drogas." Allí, el equipo desmantelo el imperio de los señores de la droga. Vril Dox II también tomó ventaja de la capacidad de Lobo para multiplicarse, lo que les ayudó a destruir el resto de los gobernantes. Durante esta misión, Dox secretamente había envenenado a Lobo y sus clones. Lobo fue debilitándose, perdió su capacidad de multiplicarse, y sus clones fueron destruidos. Más tarde se reveló que uno de los clones de Lobo escapó al planeta Kannit.

Durante el servicio de Lobo en la L.E.G.I.O.N., estaba claro que él no tenía ningún amor personal a cualquiera de sus compañeros de equipo. Siguió las órdenes de Vril Dox II sin haber dado su palabra o su honor, pero no dudó en romperle dos piernas a Garryn Bek. Pero incluso Vril Dox II no era inmune. Cuando Vril Dox II fue violado y asesinado por la Stealh, él también fue clonado. Lobo se aprovechó de la vulnerabilidad de Vril Dox II y trató de matar al clon con el fin de estar libre de su pacto.

Lobo fue enviado en una misión secreta para derribar a un oponente formidable: el pirata espacial Dagon-Ra del planeta Trom, cuyos nativos tenian el poder de transmutar la materia. Se unió a la tripulación de Dagon-Ra y llevar una rebelión exitosa contra él.

Lobo nunca se comprometieron con la L.E.G.I.O.N. ya que todavía aceptada otros contratos mientras trabajaba para Vril Dox II. Viajó de regreso a la Tierra, esta vez para matar Despero, de nuevo por Manga Khan. Sin embargo, él descubrió que la Liga de la Justicia ya había derrotado al villano y se lo entregaron a Manga Khan.

Señorita Tribb

Cuando Vril Dox II más tarde contrató a Lobo para transportar a un prisionero a sano y vivo, Lobo cree que el transporte normalmente no sería más que un trabajo aburrido. Resulta que el preso en cuestión no es sólo la persona que escribió el libro sobre Lobo, pero también fue su maestra de cuarto grado: La señorita Tribb. La Legión de la Decencia, un grupo de mujeres mayores que quieren matar a la señorita Tribb por escribir un libro tan desagradable, un grupo de camioneros, después de un altercado en una parada de camiones que había provocado Lobo, la policía S.W.A.T. Dnedia que perseguía a Lobo después de que el mató a su jefe, y La Compañía Pan-Galáctica de Danza queria conseguir a la señorita Tribb de su espectáculo y masacrando a muchos de su grupo de danza fueron algunos de los grupos de enemigos Lobo estaban siendo seguidos por. Las únicas personas de su lado eran una pandilla que se hacen llamar los Hijos de Lobo.

Si bien cada uno de los grupos tienen sus razones para querer Lobo y Miss Tribb muertos, finalmente caen en las manos de los Comandos de la ortografía que tratan de eliminar a los ignorantes y analfabetos funcionales del universo. Ellos tienen una manera especial de eliminar estos llamados no deseados mediante la celebración de un concurso de ortografía. Lobo era más inteligente de lo que deja ver, sobre todo cuando se ha dado palabras para explicar que le gusta, como "genocidio", por ejemplo. Las cosas van a su manera, hasta que comete el error de decirle a esta gente que la señorita Tribb es una maestra. Finalmente, Lobo pierde la paciencia con estas personas y los mata a todos. Desafortunadamente, después de esta situación se solucionó con la violencia, el contacta a Vril Dox II y le dice que él está tomando unas vacaciones en Revel-7. Lo hace a través de una línea de garantía y que atrae a todos hacia él como las moscas.

Una amplia revuelta mundial y cuerpos masivos se producen en Revel-7, Lobo ofrece a a la señorita Tribb a Vril Dox II, viva y salva, pero tan pronto como Vril recibe la anciana, Lobo soluciona las cosas para que él es, una vez más, es el último czarniano.

52

Lobo, finalmente, dio la espalda a sus formas violentas y se convirtió en arzobispo en la Primera Iglesia Celestial del Triple Pez Dios. Se convirtió en un protector de clases de una colonia masiva de refugiados procedentes del Sector 3500 y también ganó la posesión de la esmeralda de los ojos de Ecrón.

Él llego a un campo de asteroides, justo a tiempo para matar Devilance, rescatando a Animal Man, Adam Strange y Starfire, que estaban varados en el espacio. Starfire negoció un acuerdo con él, en la que ellos le ayudarían con sus problemas, si el soluciona lo suyos primero. Después de ayudar a los héroes derrotan a la Señora Styx, él trae la esmeralda de los ojos a la cabeza del Triple Pez Dios, que se compromete a liberar a Lobo de su voto de no violencia a cambio. Cuando se le dijo que la esmeralda de los ojos es lo único que puede matar al dios pez, Lobo le bombardea con ella.

Un Año Después

Después de la batalla de Apokolips, el alma de Lobo fue enviado al infierno. El sufrimiento de Lobo era suficiente para alimentar a toda la región del infierno de Neron . Cuando los demonios; Etrigan y Blue Devil van, arrasaban a su paso por el infierno para vengarse de Neron, liberaron accidentalmente Lobo de su prisión. Con el fin de ganar tiempo para recuperarse por completo antes de luchar, Etrigan robó el alma de Blue Devil y le dijo que tendría que luchar con Lobo para recuperarla. Lobo sin embargo durante su alboroto por el inframundo cortó la cabeza del mago Zatarra, lo que enfureció a su hija, Zatanna, que por venganza lo envió al abismo.

El Dia Mas Brillante

Lobo apareció en la Tierra por una recompensa por la cabeza del Red Latern: Atrocitus. Después de luchar contra Hal Jordan, Carol Ferris y Sinestro, dejó sin terminar su trabajo. El misterio de su retiro se revela como la pelea fue toda la puesta en escena por Atrocitus a fin de que este último para ganarse la confianza de los Nuevos Guardianes. Como pago, se le dio a Lobo un anillo rojo de Poder.

R.E.B.E.L.S.

Aún utilizando el anillo rojo de alimentación, Lobo fue reclutado por Vril Dox II, que requiere de su ayuda luchando contra Brainiac y Pulsar Stargrave. Debido al hecho de que la Iglesia de espacio que Lobo supervisó estaba gastando más dinero de lo que estaba tomando, Lobo tenía que trabajar con Vril Dox como su guardián personal. Incluso con la pérdida de su Spacehog, Lobo salva al planeta Colu, pero Brainiac y Pulsar Stargrave escaparon.

Lobo mas tarde luchó con Altin Ad'Ms, el Linterna Verde del Sector 2828, a una poicion para mantenerlo quieto. Más tarde fue engañado en el pensamiento de que había otro czarniano que siguia vivo, pero era Astrild Storm-Daughter, que estaba usando feromonas para confundir a Lobo, con este truco que más tarde mató a astrild.

Después de rastrear el origen de astrild hasta Psion Planeta natal iba a enfrentarse cara a cara con el Smite, su amigo y aliado. La pelea sería sólo una pausa porque Lobo estaba ganando y quería emborracharse en vez de luchar. Lobo y Smite van a un bar y compartieron una bebida y las historias de guerra. A continuación, el explica a Smite a él que no debería estar enojada con él, él debe estar enojado con Starro. Lobo y Smite luego van a atacan al ahora indefenso Starro.

Poderes y habilidades

 **Fisiología Czarniana** : Se dice que los czarnianos sólo puede ser verdaderamente asesinados por otros czarnianos (aunque esto no le importa a Lobo de cualquier manera, ya que no puede morir por cualquier medio). Por otra parte, Lobo se ha prohibido entrar en el Cielo o el Infierno. Lobo puede sobrevivir sin ayuda en el vacío del espacio.

 **Fuerza Sobrehumana** : Su fuerza ha variado mucho de un escritor a otro. Lobo ha mostrado la fuerza suficiente para noquear a Superman con sus golpes sin demasiado esfuerzo aparente, pero a veces es apenas capaz de levantar coches. En la mayoría de las veces, Lobo se demuestra que esta a la par con Superman en términos de fuerza. Incluso se ha demostrado la fuerza suficiente para destruir planetas enteros. Más a menudo, Lobo es capaz de levantar sin esfuerzo muy por encima de 100 toneladas. **Resistencia Sobrehumana** : El posee una resistencia inagotable y en la mayoría de las interpretaciones no se puede cansar. **Inmortalidad** : Lobo es funcionalmente inmortal y no puede morir, no importa lo que pase. Él es inmune a los efectos del envejecimiento y la enfermedad y se ha prohibido la entrada, ya sea el cielo o el infierno. **Invulnerabilidad** : Él a veces ha restado importancia a los golpes al igual que Superman, sin sufrir daños, ha tomado ataques de un destructor de planetas, sin ni siquiera un rasguño, pero en otras ocasiones que ha tenido su piel penetrada por las balas y sólo tenía un poco de resistencia en contra de la mayoría de los hechizos mágicos y los ataques. **Velocidad Sobrehumana** : Lobo posee la capacidad para afilar su conciencia y aumentar su flujo temporal, lo que parece moverse más rápido de lo humanamente posible. Él puede moverse a velocidades increíbles. **Auto-Sustento** : Lobo no necesita ningún alimento, agua, aire o sueño y que puede sobrevivir en el vacío del espacio sin ningún tipo de daño. **Regeneración** : Si Lobo no mantener de alguna manera se causa una lesión, su factor de curación acelerado le permite regenerar el tejido dañado o destruido al instante, con poco dolor aparente. Al parecer, se curará de cualquier lesión. Por ejemplo, Lobo puede regenerarse de un charco de su propia sangre, al parecer, el reciclaje de las células al instante. La velocidad de la regeneración también ha variado a lo largo de sus apariciones. **Detección del Punto Débil** : Lobo puede analizar cualquier oponente, pesando hasta sus habilidades y defensas a la perfección, dándole un conocimiento exacto de su talón de Aquiles, o punto débil. Parece un poder mental, que permite a Lobo saber donde golpear. (Aun siendo Lobo tan fuerte, eso explicaría por qué no podía hacer cualquier daño en Darkseid con ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando Lobo peleo contra Superman. Obviamente los Nuevos Dioses tienen mayores defensas psíquicas que los kryptonianos, lo que puede haber perturbado la poder). Habilidades

 **Nivel de Intelecto de un Genio** : Por increíble que parezca, a pesar de su carácter violento y grosero, Lobo parece tener un intelecto nivel de genio en la materia de destrucción y violencia. Él puede crear agentes virulentos complejos y los antídotos necesarios para ellos, tales como la que soltó el Czarnia, lo que resulta en la muerte de toda la población en el lapso de una semana. También fue capaz de recoger las piezas de una tolva vez destruido y adjuntarlos a su propia bicicleta, la producción de una máquina del tiempo de trabajo.

 **Rastreo** : La capacidad de rastreo le permite rastrear cualquier presa a través incluso del Universo.

 **Multilingüismo** : Por su propia cuenta, Lobo puede hablar 17,897 lenguas diferentes a través de la galaxia.

 **Combatiente Experto** : Lobo es un combatiente hábil mano a mano, después de haber dominado las numerosas formas de artes marciales de toda la galaxia.

Fuente: DC Wiki

Vs

Turles

 **Turles** (ターレス _Tāresu_ **?** ), también conocido como Tarles, es un Saiyajin que trabaja por su cuenta conquistando planetas. Tiene una apariencia casi igual a Gokū pero con una piel más oscura, esto se debe, según explica el mismo, a que ambos son guerreros de clase baja, los cuales cuentan con pocos fenotipos (variedad en apariencia física). En cada planeta que conquistaba plantaba una semilla la cual fructuaba en el tan conocido "Árbol de la vida", y al comer su fruto su poder de pelea fue aumentando notablemente.

Turles llega a la tierra a plantar una semilla de su árbol sagrado. Luego de que la energía de la Tierra empieza a ser drenada, Gokū y los Guerreros Z acuden a combatir a Turles y sus Guerreros. Después de una terrible batalla en la que Gohan se convierte en un Ōzaru y Gokū lo despoja de su cola, Turles es derrotado al final por Gokū usando una Genkidama con la energía de su propio árbol.  
Aparecio Posteriormente en el plan para exterminar a todos los Saiyajin.

Poder

A pesar de ser un Saiyajin de clase baja, el nivel de pelea de Turles es mayor al de otros saiyajins de la misma clase. Es capaz de superar a Piccolo sin esfuerzo, aún sin comer el Fruto del Árbol del Poder. Según un folleto de la película, **Turles** tiene un nivel de pelea de 19.000, aún sin comer el Fruto del Árbol del Poder, pero luego de comer el fruto supera a Goku quien usaba el Kaio-ken x10, sin embargo no se sabe cuanto aumenta su poder.

Siendo uno de los Guerreros Fantasmas, **Turles** puede hacerle pelea a Gohan en Super Saiyajin, aunque su aumento de poder puede darse gracias a que el Dr. Lichi aumentó sus poderes cuando los creó.

Vuelo

Onda de Ki

Conductor Mortal

Fruto del Árbol del Poder

Blaster de Calamidad

Onda de súper energía

Onda explosiva

¡Cavaré tú tumba!

Explosión meteórica

Fuente: wikipedia y Dragon Ball Wiki

Los dos luchaban al estilo libre y se daban golpes con gran fuerza y precision, calculando el momento para asestar el golpe a velocidades relativistas, Turles era un luchador altamente experimentado pero Lobo era salvaje y brutal.

Lobo lanzo su cadena que agarro a Turles del cuello y lo llevo a dar un paseo. El saiyajin libero poder y lanzo una rafaga de poder soltandose que el motoristas espacial recibio sin inmutarse.

Lo dejo a votacion


End file.
